Coffee to Go
by Ghost-Tongued
Summary: INACTIVE - HIRUMA/MAMORI/MUSASHI; 100 themes on the triangle for the livejournal community dedicated to it, "coffee for 3".
1. Theme XC: Triangle

**Title: **Coffee to Go  
**Author: **ShadowDemon-Gengar  
**Character Pairings: **Hiruma/Mamori/Musashi  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Humor  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Hiruma's Infamous Vulgarity  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing Eyeshield 21 and I don't own these themes.  
**Summary: **100 themes on the Hiruma/Mamori/Musashi triangle for the livejournal community dedicated to it, "coffee_for_3".

**Recommendation(s):** Keep story's width at "3/4"; adjustment settings are at the top-right corner of the site, where the different font styles and sizes are located. "3/4" is the original width that this story was written in.

* * *

**Author's Note:** My favorite love-triangle outside of _Trigun's_ Knives/Rem/Vash and _Transformers'_ Ironhide/Annabelle/Barricade. And not to rag on anyone or suggest that I can write better than anyone else, but I don't really like any of the H/M/M pieces I've read so far because no one ever goes into _why_ Mamori would want either of them or both, making the triangle feel flat and boring . . . so I'm going to attempt to go in-depth with them myself. Also, everyone thinks that just because it's a threesome, Hiruma and Musashi have to be bisexual, so that everybody kisses everybody. I personally prefer if they're rivals for her affections, so that's how this is going to go. Rating will eventually go up in future themes for sexual situations.

* * *

**Theme XC: Triangle**

It was wrong.

The simple statement had been haunting her mind like an agitated ghost ever since she came to the one idea that would solve her current dilemma without hurting anyone's feelings. Her current dilemma had been like a sucker punch to her morals and ethics and her kind heart, but most importantly: her reputation.

She wasn't being vain or selfish. She wasn't!

All right, perhaps she was. She was practically dragging the two along, basking in their attentions without really hinting who she was more interested in. But there was a reason for that.

She liked them both.

She liked them both _a lot_.

And there just wasn't any way she could choose one over the other. If they didn't want to run with her simple but scandalous idea (and she was very sure they wouldn't), then she would have no choice but . . . to choose neither.

After all, taking one over the other would be like owning an _AK-47 Assault Rifle_ and not any ammo . . . or it would be like wearing a tool belt without any tools . . . or even worse: it would like a creampuff without any cream.

The two complemented one another's differences perfectly, fitting together like two puzzle pieces.

On one hand, she had a mature man with strong work ethics and great responsibilities he took care of without hesitation. His loyalty to his father, his future construction business, and the team clearly ran deep, and she was awed by his effortless ability to balance all three on his shoulders without cracking under the pressure. And despite his size and weight in hard, tanned muscles, sculpted from being a hard-working carpenter, he was surprisingly gentle whenever he embraced her or latched her to his side by dropping a heavy arm around her delicate shoulders. As well as despite his usual nonchalant and calm attitude, he was unexpectedly very perceptive of her moods and needs, seeming to know exactly what to say and do to keep her smiling and cheerful.

On the other hand, she had a man who was devious and lawless and always on the move, always needing to achieve newer and higher goals. He was a free spirit - no one could cage him; no one could tame him. He was born to be wild and out of control. His sense of morality was as unorthodox as his appearance and behavior, and his personality was as vulgar and crude as the words that fell seamlessly from his lips. But he was genius. And she admired that, just as she did his stamina and unflinching optimism (as violent and crazy as it was) when it came to him chasing his goals. And while she firmly disapproved of the methods he used to acquire his objectives quicker, such as blackmail and spying and arsenal intimidation, she knew, begrudgingly so, that she also admired him for that as well, being that it took cunning and courage and immense intelligence to pull it all off; he had to know every loophole backwards an forwards, keep a close eye on his enemies, and cover every single one of his bases so that no one would ever turn the tables of extortion and control on _him_.

Musashi was the one who satisfied her emotional needs and provided an unyielding stableness in everything. Hiruma was the one who inspired her to aim high in her ambitions and to never give up on them.

And together . . . they made the perfect man.

She pursed her lips determinedly as she stalked, stiff-legged and rigid-backed, toward the American Football clubhouse, her hands curled into tight fists and her eyes narrowed as she struggled to hold onto her fading bravado.

She was going to lay down her terms once and for all: It was either both of them or neither of them.

No _if's_, _and's_, or _but's_.


	2. Theme XII: Insanity

**Title: **Coffee to Go  
**Author: **ShadowDemon-Gengar  
**Character Pairings: **Hiruma/Mamori/Musashi  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Humor  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Hiruma's Infamous Vulgarity  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing Eyeshield 21 and I don't own these themes.  
**Summary:** 100 themes on the Hiruma/Mamori/Musashi triangle for the livejournal community dedicated to it, "coffee for 3".

**Recommendation(s):** Keep story's width at "3/4"; adjustment settings are at the top-right corner of the site, where the different font styles and sizes are located. "3/4" is the original width that this story was written in.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Don't like this one too much. Something about it makes Mamori very OOC, but I can't, for the freakin' life of me, figure out what it is. Maybe I need more detail or something on her thoughts and emotions. Feel free to give me your thoughts. Also, I know it's coming off a little slow and the time frame is probably confusing, but I promise things will start moving and questions will be answered within the next or so themes. :]

* * *

**Theme XII: Insanity**

They were gawking at her like she had just morphed into a fluorescent pink bunny.

Earlier, when she had slammed open the door, more to steel her frantic nerves rather than announcing her arrival, she found them sitting at either end of the roulette table, calmly drinking from their mugs of steaming coffee, one reading from a newspaper; the other, the recent issue of Football Weekly.

_"I want you both as boyfriends."_

The words had flown right out of her mouth before she could stop them, her rush to just speak her thoughts before her conscience decided silence her; to put a halt on such a totally outrageousness situation from happening.

But now, as they stared at her, blinking owlishly, she wasn't too sure she had thought it out as thoroughly as she probably should have.

She caught her lower lip between her teeth, watching worriedly when the former quarterback and carpenter glanced at each other, and then back at her.

"Is this some sort of fucking joke?" Hiruma slowly inquired, arching a delicately-shaped eyebrow as he absently tossed his magazine down onto the table, the look in his sharp, emerald-green eyes a bit cold and cruel.

She wanted to flinch, but instead she titled her chin up stubbornly, her shoulders tensing as she matched his glare with her own. "No, I'm not joking, Hiruma-kun."

"You can't be serious," Musashi continued, backing up Hiruma's similar disbelief, his mouth set into a hard line within the circling shadow of his black stubble, his dark brown eyes expressing something almost . . . harsh.

The quiet reprimanding tone she heard in his deep voice made her blush hotly, suddenly feeling furious with him, scolding her like she was a child.

She glared angrily at him as her hands curled into fists, her voice like a snap of a whip. "Of course I'm serious!"

"_Kekeke!_ Who'd have thought that fucking Miss Goody-Goody believed in polygamy?"

She had to restrain herself from smacking the cackling blond against the back of his head. She could feel her eyes stinging and she looked down to stare at her shoes, her control on her resolve cracking like thin, fragile china.

She should have known better, bringing such an outlandish idea to them; should have known that a thorough mocking was going to be order because of it.

". . . Why?"

She glanced back up, her eyes immediately locking with the soulful dark ones that were studying her quietly. Even Hiruma had quieted down, sliding her glance.

She absently moistened her lip, her gaze flicking back and forth between the brown and green ones.

"I . . ." She paused, heat rising into her cheeks again, this time from her previous, selfish thoughts rather than from humiliation. How should she answer such a loaded question? Should she tell them the complete truth? That she couldn't be with just one? That she would, she knew, just end up in the future leaving whoever she choose due to the neglected needs only the other could satisfy? That both were lacking what the other possessed?

She opened her mouth, her words formed neatly and sitting on the tip of her tongue, ready to be spoken . . . when, at the last second, another thought forced itself to the front just as her voice rose up.

"Why do . . . why do you want to be with _me?_ What makes . . . what makes _me_ so special that you two would . . . would –"

She choked on her last words, hot tears building up in her eyes. _'_–_ would want to throw away such a wonderful friendship just to be with someone who shouldn't be anywhere **near** as important . . . ?' _


	3. Theme XXV: Trouble Lurking

**Title: **Coffee to Go  
**Author: **ShadowDemon-Gengar  
**Character Pairings: **Hiruma/Mamori/Musashi  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Humor  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Hiruma's Infamous Vulgarity  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing Eyeshield 21 and I don't own these themes.  
**Summary: **100 themes on the Hiruma/Mamori/Musashi triangle for the livejournal community dedicated to it, "coffee for 3".

**Recommendation(s):** Keep story's width at "3/4"; adjustment settings are at the top-right corner of the site, where the different font styles and sizes are located. "3/4" is the original width that this story was written in.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, sorry for the super smallness after such a long pause. I'll try to get one from Hiruma's POV up tonight to make up for it. ;-;

* * *

**Theme XXV: Trouble Lurking**

He was asking for trouble just for even _thinking_ of humoring such ridiculous idea. _Both_ of them? Was she out of her mind? How did she come to the conclusion that dating _both_ of them was going to solve _anything?_

He dragged his eyes from her and landed them on Youichi, watching broodingly as the bleach-blond dropped a few more taunts.

He felt a small smirk tug at his lips, peering at her over his coffee mug as he brought it up. He took a slow sip of the hot bitterness, watching her wage another mini-war with quarterback, scolding him for cursing and making fun of her.

He knew why he wanted to be with her: she was what he wanted in a woman. Sweet and caring and always smiling; strong and passionate and protective; bright and inquisitive and organized. Beautiful. Her fair-skinned, angelic looks were very alluring – bright blue eyes with long, dark lashes . . . the unusual, light color of her hair, styled to frame and accentuate her softly rounded features . . .

He couldn't believe he was actually giving it thought . . . but could he actually share her with the genius bastard? What would be the consequences of doing such a thing? Sure, it would cause a bit of a disturbance with others, but they were soon going to graduate, so to hell with any obnoxious rumors that might happen.

"All right."

He nearly snorted his coffee, amused by the expressions. One was shocked and delighted.

The other was shocked and pissed.

He lifted a dark eyebrow at the seething and incredulous Youichi across the table. He hid his smirk behind his mug, taking another lazy sip.

Yup. This was going to be interesting.


	4. Theme LXXIV: Are You Challenging Me?

**Title: **Coffee to Go  
**Author: **ShadowDemon-Gengar  
**Character Pairings: **Hiruma/Mamori/Musashi  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Humor  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Hiruma's Infamous Vulgarity  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing Eyeshield 21 and I don't own these themes.  
**Summary: **100 themes on the Hiruma/Mamori/Musashi triangle for the livejournal community dedicated to it, "coffee for 3".

**Recommendation(s):** Keep story's width at "3/4"; adjustment settings are at the top-right corner of the site, where the different font styles and sizes are located. "3/4" is the original width that this story was written in.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Lots of mystery, lots of mystery. :3 Expect things to start getting heated and expect a lot of dark!Hiruma, and when I mean dark, I mean the cruel stuff. Also, I love Agon/Unsui now, so expect to see flashes of them every now and then. :]

* * *

**Theme LXXIV: Are You Challenging Me?**

The fuck did the shitty mohawk think he was doing? He was actually saying _yes_ to this stupid ass idea?

And more importantly . . . what the hell made him think he'd fucking share?

Anezaki was what he wanted – no, needed – in a woman. Intelligent, stubborn, feisty, easy on the eyes. To hell with romance and love and all that pink shit. He didn't want a love life. He just wanted someone who could give him a challenge, and she challenged him day in and day out. She challenged his authority; she challenged his ideas; she challenged his control; she challenged his rebellion against society's restrictions; she challenged his unethical activities; she challenged his existence.

He wanted her like that. He wanted a companion who would fight back and give him a run for his money. He didn't want someone who would cower at the sight of him. He didn't want someone who would beg and plead with him to have mercy. He didn't want someone who would be easily broken into obeying.

Unless it was in bed.

And it gave him a nice chill of delicious anticipation just thinking about _that_ . . . He was a kinky fucker, and he knew her goody-goodiness would be appalled at the things he would try on her . . . so she would challenge him in bed, too.

No, he wasn't going to fucking share. Especially not with someone who had a dark little fetish of his own that might actually scare her off.

A sneer slowly curled his lip, his gaze locked in battle with the dark, lazy one from across the table. He opened his mouth to say something insulting, to belittle the damn carpenter . . . when something suddenly changed in those dark eyes.

They narrowed slowly at him, the rest of his face obscured by his lifted mug coffee. A black brow lifted. Something glinted in that cool look.

He snapped his mouth closed again, immediately recognizing what it was.

So . . . that's what the hell was up.

His sneer eased into a reluctant smirk.

That damn old man.

"Shit . . . guess I'm in, too."

If the shitty bastard wants to play games . . . then he'll play also.


	5. Theme XXXIII: Expectations

**Title: **Coffee to Go  
**Author: **ShadowDemon-Gengar  
**Character Pairings: **Hiruma/Mamori/Musashi  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Humor  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Hiruma's Infamous Vulgarity  
**Disclaimers: **I own nothing Eyeshield 21 and I don't own these themes.  
**Summary: **100 themes on the Hiruma/Mamori/Musashi triangle for the livejournal community dedicated to it, "coffee for 3".

**Recommendation(s):** Keep story's width at "3/4"; adjustment settings are at the top-right corner of the site, where the different font styles and sizes are located. "3/4" is the original width that this story was written in.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I'm hinting something on Musashi's part. Can anyone guess what it is?

* * *

**Theme XXXIII: Expectations**

_"R-Really?"_

He continued to gaze quietly at Youichi. Sharp green eyes watched him back, an aware and calculating expression set deep in them.

_"T-This is . . . well, __**great**__ . . ."_

What was that bastard conniving now? He knew that look . . . It was clear that he was twisting his mind around something – formulating a plan that was most likely unethical and unholy and in no one's best interest but his own.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the school's morning bell ring in the distance.

No one moved, however.

He reluctantly dragged his eyes from the former quarterback's steadfast ones to regard Mamori. She was still standing in the doorway, looking rather unsure and anxious, her hands wringing themselves in front of her as she looked between him and Youichi.

"We have to get to our classes, but . . . ," she murmured gently, trailing off, her light blue eyes settling on him. "Can we talk more on this sometime later? I . . . we . . . I think we should talk about what's to be, you know, expected . . . You know, _rules_ . . ."

"Of course," he replied casually. She gave them both one last, quiet look before finally turning and scampering out.

He watched her go with a small smile. She was precious thing, being the little worry wart she was. She was clearly aware that things weren't resolved just yet, and he recalled her worry over the friendship between Youichi and himself. He smirked slightly, closing his eyes in weary exasperation.

Nothing was going to happen to his friendship with the spiky-haired nuisance. So they argued – what true friends didn't? Sure, it had grown a bit tense now, especially when either saw the other around Mamori, but it was to be expected. Deep down, they both knew that only one would win the prize of Mamori's full attention.

No, this wasn't a truce; this wasn't a settlement; this wasn't going to be real sharing. Only one was going to come out the victor. The loser would have to take his loss in stride and respect the other on his win. There was no room for sore losers here.

He took another sip from his cooled coffee, patiently waiting for the bleach-blond to speak up.

" . . . No fucking one-on-one dating."

He raised an eyebrow and glanced up. He was being glared at silently, a sneer almost visible on the fair-skinned, narrow features.

He shrugged a shoulder and retorted coolly, "That goes for you, too."

"Tch. You can't take her first fuckin' kiss, either."

"And you can't be her first, _period."_

" . . . Deal, shitty old man, but only 'cause you and I already know that we're capable of _both_ being her first. _Kekeke._"

He smirked slightly as the cackling ex-quarterback pushed himself up from the table and exited the clubroom.

That last comment had been a cheap shot, but he didn't mind.

As payback, he would just keep it a secret that he'd already given Mamori her first kiss.


End file.
